mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Tavros Nitram
What I find is that his sign matches up with TwinArmeggedons. How did someone get he is Daves counterpart? Other than his actions, of course.MrChemyCal 18:01, April 27, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about with the sign thing? Majutsukai 21:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, AT=TA. Or UA. Thats a different matter. MrChemyCal 21:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Facts Could someone provide a link to some of these AT facts? Someone's got to have found these, so they must know where they came fromDrunken Lemur 00:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Whole board of 'em. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=34&t=7213 Freezeframe 18:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Are these really necessary? This isn't the MSPA Forum Wiki. Alienatedduck 10:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's not necessary at all, but I think it's funny as hell and adds to the character. Genofreek 20:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, I just don't think they're that funny, and definitely can't add to his character as it is stuff made up, and bears no resemblance to the Homestuck character. In fact this is confusing. The feeling has already been raised about keeping stuff off the forums to a minimum. And apparently finding out he's in a wheelchair means more of these will come because people think that's funny? I think this is enough reasons to delete them. Because 'i think it's funny' is not good enough. Alienatedduck 09:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me, or are these kind of awkward now that we know he's a cripple? Fruckert Tavros's Name I edited his name origin to reflect Latin orthography, but I disagree with the statement prior to my edit. TwinArmageddons' name reflects his chumhandle as well: Sollux Captor is Pollux Castor, the famous Gemini twins of Greek myth. I don't want to edit it though because I might be missing the point completely of the statement. Opinions? Act 5 I don't get the point of these Act 5 sections on the trolls' pages anyway, wouldn't most of the information go in biography if it applies to the character? And each act has it's own page to summarize what happens so this shouldn't be needed. Freezeframe 13:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) File Photo I think the picture of him in the chair is more fitting. It mentions that he doesn't get the legs until the end of his adventure and has to use the chair. We won't be seeing the legs again (unless we see a few more fast forwards.) Not to mention that he was introduced with the chair and has to use it everyday.Koolkevk 03:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Tavros = Davros? Could the name "Tavros" be connected to the Doctor Who villain Davros, who also has a wheelchair-esque thingy? 19:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Lusus I thought the name of his lusus would've been fae-bull (fable). --Mozai 23:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) And for the record, didn't his lusus die because he while pesterchumming with arsenicCatnip ? Rufio Don't know if this is notable enough to put in the article (or if anyone else already noticed) but "Rufio" (what Tavros decides to name his self-esteem) is also the name of the boy who takes leadership of the Lost boys after Peter Pan leaves, in the movie Hook (featuring Robin Williams as an adult Peter Pan). Cannot kiss the girl I feel like we should keep the description of this scene neutral until it is confirmed if he kissed her or not rather than assuming he did not want to? Again, he is physically unable to get up and kiss Vriska even if he wanted to due to his jelly legs. The animation of him squirming on the floor could be viewed as his attempts to get up or just shaking scared in his Boy Skylark costume from HB's threats and the statement "Cannot kiss the girl" can also be taken in two ways- being physically unable to or not wanting to do it. Yes, it is a nod back to the Hunk Rump card game but lets wait and remain neutral until we have an answer before putting our opinions as facts. Don Quixote? There seems to be one or two references to the story, mainly that: a) Tavros' Strife Specibus is the Lancekind. By itself it's nothing special... except for, b) Tavros' land, the Land of Sand and Zephyr, is shown to have windmills. On top of this is his ridiculous amount of optimism (compared to most of the other troll kids, at least) and with him trying to help Jade, his behavior borders a bit on being... quixiotic? And Jade could even take the role of Dulcinea, what with Tavros' unrequited flushed feelings for her. 18:28, December 28, 2010 (UTC) So with this latest flash is tarvos dead?GreenBeanXD 02:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) We can't know that yet, can we? It certainly looks that way, but let's wait for the next updates before making any conclusions. Nimryel 02:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Srry i forgot to put a new topic here.GreenBeanXD 03:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks dead to meXDGreenBeanXD 13:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC)